¿Creíste que lo había olvidado?
by Xherii-mc
Summary: Castiel se comportaba un tanto extraño con su novia. Era un día importante para ella...pero al parecer el tenia cosas todavía más importantes.


¿Creíste que lo había olvidado?

-... si… bueno, mis padres salieron ayer de emergencia, dijeron que estarían en casa antes de que llegue de la escuela, mañana…Seguro que sí…. bien. Nos vemos mañana, a-adiós.

Xherri se encontraba recostada en su cama, estaba entre emocionada y algo angustiada, al otro día sería su cumpleaños, acababa de hablar con Castiel y este no le había mencionado nada, ni siquiera preguntado si tenía algo planeado por hacer.

«No creo que lo haya olvidado, ¿verdad?» se quedó observando el techo por varios minutos. Llevaban seis meses de relación y hasta ahora, él no había olvidado ninguna fecha, sólo el primer mes, pero al final lo recompensó de buena manera. «Vamos, Xher, no exageres» se colocó sus audífonos y puso algo de música.

 _Vaya milagro. Castiel había llegado temprano ese día a la escuela, tenía la cabeza recargada en el respaldo de su asiento con los ojos cerrados. Sólo había una persona más en el aula con ellos.Y se encontraba en la misma situación que él. –Cast – entreabrió los ojos  
_ _– A un lado, me haces sombra  
_ _-Siento informarte que estas dentro del salón.- se cruzó de brazos. –Llegaste temprano.  
_ _-Si, por alguna extraña razón, mi despertador sonó antes, ya no pude conciliar el sueño, así que salí antes.- sonrió de lado.  
_ _-Ya…bueno toma. – Castiel se enderezó y tomó la pequeña bolsa que su novia le extendía. Vio la bolsa y luego vio hacia la chica como no entendiendo lo que pasaba, de pronto abrió los ojos comprendiendo todo.Y entonces la sonrisa de ella desapareció lentamente. –lo olvidaste, ¿verdad?  
_ _-Xher.  
_ _-Bueno, a ver si te gusta, -dijo ella con fastidio- volveré cuando la clase empiece._

 _Castiel observó como la chica salía del salón, entonces abrió la bolsita decorada con guitarras eléctricas negras. Dentro de ella habían montones de papelitos de colores y hasta el fondo una bolsita transparente que guardaba un llavero original del logo de Winged Skull. Se hechó para atrás cubriéndose la cara con frustración._

 _-¿Castiel?  
-mmm..- gruñó _

_-¿Olvidaste algo importante?  
-No puedo creer que ya te lo haya dicho.  
-Ah no, escuché a Xher decírselo a Rosa.  
Castiel rodó los ojos. – ¿Está molesta, no?  
\- ¿Qué harás?- Lysandro se sentó en su lugar habitual detrás de Castiel._

 _\- Creo que ya sé._

 _La clase parecía ser más larga de lo habitual._

 _-… se dice que hubo artistas y pensadores que se anticiparon a lo que actualmente se conoce como surrealismo…algunos de ellos como Charles Fourier y el Marqués de Sa…Señorita Xherri._

 _-¿Si? –no tardó en contestar. Aunque parecía más estar metida en su propio mundo que poniendo atención_

– _Por un punto extra en el examen ¿Cuál es el nombre del principal exponente de esta corriente artística?_

 _-ah…yo, no recuerdo, lo siento.  
-Señorita, ponga más atención, por favor. Es Andre Breton  
-Un punto extra en el examen Xher… ¿es enserio? –Rosa le susurró.- Sé que es molesto, pero es estúpido ponerte así por eso…  
-Lo sé, Rosa… lo sé._

 _La clase había terminado, la chica estaba dispuesta a irse rápidamente cuando un brazo la jaló hacia atrás colocándola contra la pared._

 _-Auch! ¿Qué se te ofrece Castiel?- el chico se acercó al rostro de Xherri, casi a punto de besarla, sentía la respiración cerca de su cara, estaban solo a pocos milímetros de distancia. Estaba molesta, pero Rosa tenía razón, no tenía por qué ponerse tan mal por algo tan tonto como eso, así que comenzó a cerrar los ojos cuando el pelirrojo soltó una risita haciendo que los abriera rápidamente. – ¿Ya? ¿Qué quieres, reírte un rato?-le dio un golpe al chico en el pecho.  
-No, quiero que me acompañes a un ensayo. Hoy, en la tarde.  
-No dijiste que les molestaban las visitas…?  
-Como si me importara._

Algo la hizo despertar, ya era de mañana. Tomó su celular y abrió los ojos de golpe -¡Demonios! Es tarde – como si hubiese tenido un resorte en la espalda se levantó de la cama corriendo, se duchó rápidamente y salió corriendo de su casa, aún acomodándose su rojo cabello y la blusa que escogió al azar.- ¡Aaah! Las llaves… - la puerta se le cerró en la cara. «¡aaagh! Bonita forma de empezar el día, Xher…como sea». Suspiró y se dirigió hacia el colegio, al menos esperando que el día mejorara conforme pasara. Para su suerte, el profesor Farres aún no llegaba al salón, y dentro sólo estaban los gemelos, Armin completamente metido en su consola, Alexy, recargado sobre la banca, al parecer dormido, Violeta, que dibujaba y una increíble fuerza que chocó contra ella haciéndola casi caer al piso.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños! – Rosalya la abrazaba más que con cariño, como si quisiera asfixiarla. Con lo poco que había pasado, había olvidado que día era

\- ¡Rosa! No respiro…-rió- ¡Gracias!

-Lo siento. Es genial, Xher. Cuéntame… - Rosalya fue interrumpida con la entrada de los demás, que, también indicaba que Farres había llegado. Rosa se encogió de hombros -Me contarás al terminar.- La pelirroja suspiró. La clase dio inicio. No había signos de que Castiel…

-Disculpe, se me hizo algo tarde. – Ahí estaba

-Pase, señor Castiel. La clase apenas está comenzando. -Pasó hasta su lugar, Xherri se enderezó, pero el sólo le dedicó una media sonrisa y se volvió hacia el pizarrón. La chica pasó casi toda la clase pensando todo menos en la clase. Era su cumpleaños y tenía absolutamente ningún plan, ni con su novio, ni con sus amigos, y ni siquiera estaba segura de que sus padres estarían en casa cuando ella regresara.

Media hora después la clase llegó a su fin, se volteó hacia Castiel para preguntarle cualquier cosa, pero este se había levantado hasta el lugar de Lysandro, los observó por unos segundos. Lys volteó hacia ella y le sonrió tranquilamente. El pelirrojo hizo lo mismo, sólo que sin la sonrisa y luego siguió hablando con su amigo

-¡Ahora si dime, que planes tienes con Cas-tiel! – Rosa le preguntó emocionada. Estaban fuera del salón, como esperando algo

–Bueno…- Xherri, no sabía cómo decirle, le avergonzaba el hecho de que no tuviera nada bueno que hacer ese día. -Nada…  
-¿Nada?..- dijo Rosa muy seria

–Parece que ni siquiera lo recuerda…o tiene cosas más importantes.  
\- ¿Es enserio? ¿no le dijiste mal tu fecha de cumpleaños? – se rió  
-Ojalá eso fuera…- rodó los ojos… - ayer hablé con él por teléfono y tampoco mencionó nada.

-Mira ahí vienen, seguro que ahora te dice algo.- Xherri sonrió de lado.

Castiel, se pasó de largo, sólo volteó momentáneamente hacia su novia y luego hacia Rosa, después siguió su camino. El chico albino, salió un poco después que el rockero y se detuvo con ellas.  
-Hola, Xherri. Feliz Cumpleaños. - «vaya, mejor Lysandro que Castiel»

\- Gracias Lys.- dijo Xherri, correspondiendo al abrazo que el chico comenzó. –Mejor tú, que Castiel…  
-¿No te ha felicitado?- dijo extrañado.

–Ni un hola, siquiera. – Xherri se cruzó de brazos.  
-Oh, vamos. ¿Es enserio?  
\- Enserio Lys, salió y se siguió derecho.- respondió la de cabello blanco.  
-Bueno, debe estar algo estresado. Entiéndelo un poco – defendió Lys.

\- ¿estrés? Y eso... ¿por qué? –Xherri, estaba a la defensiva  
-Bueno… - Lys, volteó unos segundos hacia Rosa. – sus padres, ya sabes…-Dudó. La pelirroja, los miró con desilusión y desconcierto. Rosa volteó a ver a Lysandro, nerviosa y de inmediato habló.

– Oye, tranquila, ¿si? No debes preocuparte.  
-Rosa…  
-Después de todo, eres su novia, ¿o no? Seguro hablará contigo y te contará todo. – La chica albina la tomó de un hombro.

– Hablaré con el… ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Lys.  
-No, está bien. – rodó los ojos – ya me contará-. Rosa la abrazó.

–Bueno, ya que no tienes nada que hacer, que te parece si vamos los tres tomar algo, vamos a la cafetería cerca de aquí.  
\- No lo sé…  
-Anda Xher. No te quedes en casa haciendo nada y celebramos tu cumpleaños ahí.- Rosa volteó a ver a Lys y asintió.

–Considero que es una buena idea. – Xherri los observó un instante y soltó una sonrisa

– Bien, bien. ¿A qué hora? Debo ir a ver si mis padres han llegado.  
-¿Qué tal a las 6:00? Pero primero iremos al centro comercial. Nos vemos ahí a las 4:00. – Rosa sonrió de esa forma tan radiante que te hacía sentir bien.  
\- Yo las veré en la cafetería, tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes. Las veo al rato. –dijo el albino, antes de retirarse.- Por cierto, toma. –Le extendió algo de dinero a Rosa. – Cómprale algo a Xherri, por mí. Si se lo doy a ella, se comprará una paleta y querrá devolverme lo demás. Le sonrió.

Después de todo, las cosas habían mejorado un poco, saldría un rato con sus amigos. Castiel actuaba extraño cuando sus padres estaban en la ciudad, pero esta vez era diferente, no estaba de mal humor, más bien parecía distraído, como cuando…no, definitivamente no era eso, el pudo ser un idiota con ella cuando Debrah regresó, pero en ese entonces, el no sabía nada. Sería increíble que el cometiera el mismo error dos veces y más cuando tenía una relación, relativamente seria, con ella. No era estúpido. «Debe ser lo que Lysandro dijo».  
Entró al parque para cortar camino. «Debería llamarlo, a ver si puede venir a la cafetería con nosotros…debería distraerlo un poco». Nunca contestó.

Al entrar a su casa, parecía como si sus problemas, si se podían llamar problemas, se habían disipado por completo. Sus padres la esperaban sentados en la sala de estar un delicioso pastel.

-¡Sorpresa! Feliz Cumpleaños Xherri. – ambos la abrazaron al mismo tiempo. – te trajimos de chocolate y cereza, tu favorito.- sonrió.

-¡Gracias!

-Toma- Su padre le extendió una cajita pequeña, cubierta con un bonito papel metálico morado y un moño blanco. Al abrirla encontró unos hermosos aretes con forma de colibrí.

-¡Que lindos!  
-¿Te gustaron?  
\- Son hermosos.

Estuvieron charlando un buen rato, su tía Agatha se había lastimado un pie, cuando al subir escaleras se había resbalado.

-¿Pero entonces se recuperará pronto?  
-Pues el doctor dijo que si, en dos semanas ya podrá caminar bien.- decía el padre de Xherri- pero así como es Agatha, estoy seguro de que no guardará el reposo necesario para recuperarse. – rieron.  
-yo también estoy segura.- lo apoyó mamá. -¿Saldrás con tus amigos, Xher?

-¡Oh! Si. Veré a Rosa en el centro comercial… en… 20 minutos. Luego iremos a la cafetería cerca de la escuela.  
-Ya veo, pásalo bien, cariño.- dijo papá – ¿Tienes dinero? Toma un poco.  
-Gracias, pero conociéndolos, no me dejarán pagar ni por un chicle, ja!. Sólo le llamaré a Alexy y me iré.  
-Diviértete.

Se pasaron dando vueltas por la plaza, subieron y bajaron, entraron y salieron de todas las tiendas. Alex y Rosa, estaban emocionados escogiendo blusas, faldas, vestidos, zapatos para Xherri. Discutieron un rato, y metieron a Xherri a un vestidor con 4 conjuntos de ropa diferentes.  
-Tendrás que escoger dos Xher.  
-¡Aaah! ¿Sólo dos?– dijo divertida.

– Si, solo dos. Uno es por parte de Lysandro y mío.- dijo Rosalya.

– El otro es mi regalo, Xher. – continuó Alex. – Y te llevaras uno puesto.  
-Bien.

Al final, salió con una falda negra corta, una blusa roja de hombros descubiertos y zapatos rojos de piso.

– Linda.- dijo Alexy. – Es obvio que Rosa y yo somos unos un mano.

Pasar más de una hora con sus dos mejores amigos, viendo ropa, hablando de cosas y tonterías, había sido su mejor decisión, el tiempo se había pasado de lo más rápido y se había olvidado de la actitud distante de Castiel con ella, durante la mañana.

-Parece que Lys no ha llegado. – Xherri iba enganchada al brazo de Alexy, Rosa se adelantó para apartar una mesa de 4 personas cerca del escenario.

– Ya no debe tardar.- Casi al instante, una de las meseras se acercó con dos cupcakes. –Cortesía de la casa.

-¡Oh! Un segundo.

Todos los días pasaba junto a ella, pero en realidad, Xherri nunca había entrado. El lugar era en cierta forma grande. Había cerca de 10 mesas, y una barra para ordenar si eres desesperado, o bien unos cuantos meseros que se acercaban ti, si no llevabas tanta prisa.

-Vaya, no sabía que había música en vivo.- Xherri observaba el escenario con una batería, una guitarra y una base para el micrófono.  
-La hay, de vez en cuando supongo… -dijo Rosa- La verdad no vengo seguido aquí. Pero la comida es buena.-el peli azul la interrumpió

-Recuerdo que una vez fui a un lugar donde había música en vivo también. Ese día iba a tocar una banda amateur, de esas que piden la oportunidad de cantar en bares y cosas así por si algún cazatalentos está ahí por casualidad. – Xherri y Rosa escuchaban la historia, sonrientes. –Iba seguido a ese lugar, generalmente había buenas bandas- la mesera regresó con un cupcake más para el chico de pelo azul.- Gracias. Así que al ser una nueva banda decidí quedarme a escuchar. –Alexy comenzó a reír- entonces, empezó a tocar la guitarra, se escuchaba bastante decente y casi de inmediato la batería, llevaban un buen ritmo hasta eso, la pesadilla comenzó cuando la chica, porque era vocalista, comenzó a cantar. No, no no… -El chico se tapó la cara y comenzó a reír. Hasta yo canto mejor en la ducha.

-¿Estaba desafinada?- preguntó Rosa  
-¡Horrible! Toda la gente del lugar, se les quedó viendo como si vieran un documental de animales dándose amor. – Rosa y Xherri, soltaron una carcajada.- Oh dios, lo peor es que los dejaron terminar la canción, luego salió el gerente.  
-¿y corrió a la banda?  
-No, bueno si, pero primero corrió al mesero que los había autorizado cantar. Supongo que no los escucharon, porque de otra forma, no los habrían dejado ni subirse al escenario. Armin dijo que cantaba como ballena dando a luz.  
-¿y cómo es eso?  
-Yo que sé, pregúntale a Armin.- Los tres chicos rieron. Una voz femenina anunció el inicio de la música.  
-Y Lysandro, nunca llegó  
-Bueno, ya no tardará en aparecer, supongo.

Los tres voltearon al escenario, con interés, cuando 4 personas se subieron a él. Rosa y Alexy miraban expectantes a Xherri. Ella por su parte tenía una expresión impagable. Tenía ojos y boca bien abiertos. El chico pelirrojo y malhumorado, que tanto le gustaba estaba parado sobre el escenario acomodando su guitarra. Y en el micrófono el chico de cabello blanco que jamás los acompañó en la mesa, el baterista que conoció durante los ensayos de la banda. Y el bajista, un chico de cabello negro,corto y lacio.

Cuando el pelirrojo alzó la vista, miró a Xherri directamente, y le hizo un guiño. La chica no cambiaba su expresión. Antes de que la música comenzara, el rockero se acercó al micrófono.

-¿Creíste que lo había olvidado? –sonrió.

La guitarra sonaba increíblemente bien, acompañada de la segunda y de la batería, se escuchaban mucho mejor que la última vez que los había escuchado. La voz de Lys comenzaba a escucharse. La gente que observaba a su alrededor silbaba y algunas chicas soltaban uno que otro grito de emoción. La letra de la canción era bastante bonita, no la había escuchado antes con ellos, tampoco es que tuvieran muchas canciones, pero Xher había asistido a ensayos suficientes como para conocerlas todas, al parecer era nueva. Castiel cantó una de las estrofas. Sonaba mejor de lo que imaginaba, no porque creyera que no sabía cantar, Lysandro es el vocalista y escuchar a Castiel haciendo los coros junto al baterista, era diferente a escucharlo cantar solo. Se escucharon las últimas notas de la guitarra, y la cafetería se llenó de aplausos.

El pelirrojo se dirigió a donde estaban los tres amigos, se paró detrás de Xherri y se cruzó de brazos –Uno aquí preparándole una sorpresa a su novia, y ella llegando acompañada de otro chico. – dijo a Xherri sonriendo burlonamente. Alexy se aclaró la garganta

-¿¡Que¡? ¡No es culpa mía que no contestaras el teléfono nunca! – Castiel enarcó una ceja. Ambos se quedaron viendo unos instantes.

–Estaba ocupado- él desvió la mirada hacia el escenario.  
-Pudiste siquiera decirme «hola»  
-Tu hiciste planes, sin preguntarme si tenía algo para ti.  
-No me vengas con eso Castiel, nunca permaneciste más de 3 segundos en el mismo lugar. Te marqué como mil veces y no contestaste, te mandé mens…- El no la dejó terminar, la abrazó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí.

– Feliz Cumpleaños, Xher. – y la besó.  
-¡Te odio!  
-Gracias – soltó una carcajada.

...

-¡Así que todo fue plan del grandioso Cassy! – Dijo divertida. Castiel la abrazaba por los hombros, mientras caminaban de regreso a casa de Xherri.  
-¡bah! No molestes, enana. Por cierto, no te ves nada mal con esa ropa–Ella se giró hacia él y lo abrazó por el cuello, y el provechó para abrazarla por la cintura. –Gracias, Cast. –Alzó su cabeza para verlo – Te… amo.  
-ah, ¿y hace rato me odiabas?  
-Oh, cállate- se paró de puntas y ahora ella fue la que besó al chico, pero este beso fue diferente, fue más apasionado. Él la tomó por la nuca profundizando más el beso. Después de unos segundos se separaron. Ella se recargó en su pecho, disfrutando de sus brazos, de su olor.  
-ah! – un sonido los agarró por sorpresa, haciendo que se separarán.-Oh! Vaya…demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Hola, papá. Si. Ya llego en 10 minutos. Adiós.  
-Vayamos, o esta vez, si me matará.

* * *

Y bueno...eso fue todo. Espero que la hayan disfrutado. ^^  
Por ahora es solo un one-shot. Pero quizá siga escribiendo...


End file.
